After All Is Said And Done
by ByakuyaxRenji
Summary: The sequel to Making Amends. All Hallow's Eve proves to be a case of deja vu, as Hermione and Minerva are once again discussing a certain witch, who has been missing for over a year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Amelia, Tobias and other characters I'll add in later on.

**Author's Note:** So here's the sequel to Making Amends. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

The weather had turned in Caithness as night descended upon the lone house nestled high up in the Scottish Highlands, tonight was All Hallow's Eve and where once she would have graced the Halls of Hogwarts tonight she sat alone in a fire-lit living room sipping on a glass of fire-whiskey. It had been a few years since she had last graced those hallowed halls, and one year since Amelia had disappeared.

Tonight as with most other nights Minerva McGonagall, former Headmistress of Hogwarts was resigned to spending the night alone with only memories to keep her company; the knock on her door was most unexpected. Rising slowly from the chair and placing the glass on the table, Minerva slowly moved toward the door; her joints protesting at the sudden movement as she unlocked the door to reveal her unexpected guest.

The first thing she noticed was the light brown hair followed by those deep hazel eyes as she took in the appearance of her former student Hermione Granger, who stood wrapped in long black cloak on the former Headmistress' doorstep,

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" she asked her Scottish brogue all the more apparent,

"I thought we'd moved pass Miss Granger, Minerva" came the soft reply from her former student, "I hoped you'd be in the mood for some company this evening, with Rose at Hogwarts and Hugo with Ron I find myself at a loose end." Hermione managed not mentioning her ex-husband,

"Please come in, forgive the mess I wasn't expecting any guests." Minerva smiled brightly for a moment her emerald green eyes shining before they returned to a slight dullness that had been evident since Amelia's disappearance as she stepped back to allow Hermione in. The younger witch noticed this but said nothing as she entered Minerva's home, noticing immediately that it wasn't as messy as Minerva had made it out to be.

"Can I get you something to drink, Hermione?" Minerva asked moving over to the drinks cabinet and reaching for the bottle of fire-whiskey,

"Fire-whiskey will be fine Minerva." she replied removing her travelling cloak and taking a seat opposite to the one Minerva was occupying, as Minerva returned and presented her with a glass; placing the bottle on the table. Hermione waited until Minerva had sat down again before striking up a conversation with the elder witch, who despite the years still looked relatively young for her age even if her hair was more grey than before,

"I'm sorry for not having come by sooner Minerva." she felt it best to start with an apology although she knew the elder witch would dismiss it right off the bat,

"Nonsense. You are very busy with your work and the children, your appearance although a surprise is welcomed no matter when it is." she smiled warmly at Hermione but was still curious as to why the young women had come to her home rather than the Potters on this night,

"Is there a reason for your visit tonight, Hermione? I'm sure the Potters would be much better companions than I." Minerva spoke softly not wanting it to sound like she was dismissing Hermione for she was truly grateful for the company but part of her had to wonder what had driven the brilliant witch to her door,

"Ronald was seeing them tonight with Hugo and I didn't want to intrude, we're not exactly on speaking terms since the divorce but I had another reason for visiting tonight." she smiled warmly at Minerva as she reached into her now discarded travelling cloak pulling from it a wand Minerva hadn't seen since before the second war with Voldemort, she felt the tears forming as she stared at the wand Amelia had given Hermione before she left Hogwarts,

"I thought I should return this to you, it deserves to be with you until Amelia returns" she smiled softly watching as Minerva reached out and took the wand from Hermione's hand, it felt light and balanced in her hands but even as she took it she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it,

"Whilst I thank you for the sentiment Hermione, I cannot take this. It is for you to pass down to your children or grandchildren not for an old spinster like me. Amelia wouldn't want it to be laid to rest in a box, never to see the light of day again. So I'm asking you to take it back with you, now tell me the real reason you came here tonight." she placed the wand back on the table and stared intently at Hermione wanting the young woman before her to explain her real reason for coming here,

"In part its because I missed you, I miss our conversations and our debates but more so it is because you are the only link to my family left. My parents were killed shortly after arriving in Australia in a car accident, my great-grandmother was killed at the beginning of the war with Voldemort and Amelia disappeared a year ago whilst I was stuck in a marriage that allowed me little freedom; don't get me wrong Minerva I love my children dearly and wouldn't change that for all the world but I feel so lost now that Rose is studying at Hogwarts and Hugo spends his time with Ron, like I no longer have a place I belong and you are the only person that can help me." Minerva studied her former student for a moment before she reached over and lightly grasped her hand squeezing it a little,

"So you wish to know about Amelia or about your magical ancestry?" Minerva asked with a small smile as she watched Hermione inwardly debate her answer,

"Would it be selfish of me if I said both?" she asked to which Minerva chuckled, "No my dear, it would not and fortunately for you Amelia and I discussed at length her years when we were apart and I know a little of her family history so I should be able to help somewhat. Although I admit having Amelia here would be better, but that can't be helped." she added with a slight sigh,

"Kingsley still not willing to tell you where she was when she disappeared?" Hermione asked receiving a nod in return from the former Headmistress,

"Not even Tobias has been able to find her and those two are connected beyond any magic I have ever seen and not even he can trace her magical signature. It's like she disappeared from this world and isn't destined to return but I live in hope that one day she will appear on the doorstep with a wide smile and an apology." she smiled warmly figuring the wedding band on her left hand, as she took another sip from her glass. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by a loud crack as a house-elf apparated into the living room, the elf looked straight at Minerva who recognised him straight away,

"Tobias" she spoke softly for the elf looked rather fatigued, "Mistress" he replied taking a deep breath, "Is need yous to come outside." he added disappearing again before Minerva could answer, she looked toward Hermione; the shock evident upon her features,

"Tobias hasn't been to the house in quite sometime, I'm almost afraid to follow him. Will you come with me?" Hermione nodded and reached for her cloak on the chair beside her,

"Of course, Minerva." she smiled rising to her feet and pulling the cloak around her shoulders extending her hand towards the elder witch who wordlessly transfigured a cloak for ease as they both began the walk to the main door, the rain was falling heavier now and the light from Minerva's fireplace wasn't enough to illuminate the surrounding area,

"Lumos'" Hermione whispered the tip of her wand igniting with the spell as she lit up their path spying Tobias standing over something. Soon Minerva was gone from her side a new found sense of urgency compelling her forward at a swift pace until she reached Tobias' side and looked at the figure lying on the ground, she bent down despite the protest from her joints and lightly brushed the long hair from the person's face; a light gasp followed as Hermione neared catching the former Headmistress before she fell,

"Amelia" she whispered turning toward her former student, "I'll get her into the house, you head back in with Tobias." Minerva mutely agreed guiding Tobias away from Amelia and heading back toward her home as Hermione cast a levitation spell on the unconscious form of Amelia Grey-McGonagall and gently guided her back to her marital home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay on this, got hit with writer's block. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter, thanks to all those that reviewed Chapter One.

I wish you a Happy Christmas, as I'm not sure if I'll get Chapter Three up before then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything aside from Amelia, Tobias, Isa and any other characters I introduce.

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione gently placed Amelia onto the sofa in the sitting room, glancing at Minerva who was pacing by the fireplace. Tobias looked lost at being back in the Mistress' home and stood fidgeting slightly. Minerva paused in her pacing and looked at the unconscious form of Amelia laying on the sofa and made a decision,

"Tobias, go to Hogwarts and ask Madam Pomfrey if she can spare a few moments to come here and check on Amelia." she asked of the house elf who immediately disappeared without question.

Minerva looked back at her wife, the woman who had been missing for over a year and yet here she was; apparently unscathed but that didn't explain where she'd been or what had happened. The rise and fall of her chest a reminder to the elder witch that despite everything the remarkable woman before her still lived, even if many questions remained unanswered.

Tobias reappeared with Madam Pomfrey, who immediately pulled out her wand as she made her way over to Amelia running a simple diagnostic spell her brow furrowing for a moment before she relaxed a soft smile appearing as she turned to face Minerva,

"Min, she will be fine. Slight exhaustion and she could do with some food when she wakes aside from that I can see no permanent damage." the words from the healer caused a soft smile to form,

"Thank you." came Minerva's reply, glad that her wife would be fine, "I'd better let you get back to Hogwarts." she added, to which Poppy nodded,

"Call me if you need anything Minerva." she placed a gentle hand on Minerva's arm before heading towards the door only to pause in her step as another knock was heard,

"Are you expecting someone Minerva?" the medi-witch asked to which the former Headmistress shook her head,

"I've not been expecting anyone this evening." replied the elder witch moving to the door, opening it to reveal the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good Evening, Minerva. I hope I'm not intruding but I needed to find out if she was here." he glanced about the room seeing Amelia out cold on the sofa, a soft smile filtering across his features.

"What do you mean by that?" Minerva asked looking at the Minister with intrigue,

"We found this, when we arrested him at what I believe is Grey Manor." he spoke candidly offering Minerva the broken wand that lay in his hands, as well as the parchment that held the image of Amelia's estranged father.

Minerva studied the wand and the parchment for a moment before casting her gaze toward the sleeping Amelia,

"We also found three house-elves who were locked in a cell." Kingsley added, stepping aside to allow Minerva to see them. Tobias moved forward beyond his former Mistress,

"Isa?" he spoke softly as the other elf nodded, "Is thought the Master.." his voice trailed off as he pulled the elf toward him and hugged her gently, extending his arm towards the other two elves. As Minerva watched the scene unfold she finally began to understand where her wife had been, and just what had kept her away from her for the last year,

"Thank you Kingsley, I trust that he won't be able to escape and cause any more heartache?" she asked pointedly looking at the Minister of Magic,

"I assure you Minerva it will be the Dementor's Kiss for him and within a few hours at most." Kingsley added gruffly, "Well I'll leave you to it." he added with a curt nod towards the former Headmistress of Hogwarts as he turned to leave,

"I'll come with you Minister." Poppy called after him and made to follow, "We'll talk soon Minerva ." she added before following after the Minister of Magic, leaving Minerva with four house-elves, a former student and her wife to deal with.

Minerva turned to her former student and smiled softly, before turning her attention to Amelia's former house-elf,

"Tobias, take your family and rest, Amelia would not want you to be apart any longer than necessary. We will talk about living arrangements later." she added to which the elf nodded, before disappearing with his family with a loud 'pop'.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting All Hallow's Eve." she shook her head and looked once more at the steady rise and fall of her wife's chest,

"Explanations will be needed but not tonight. Hermione, the spare room is ready if you wish to stay." Minerva added moving towards the table and placing Amelia's destroyed wand on the smooth wooden surface as she looked towards her former student and last living relative of Amelia's,

"I'll stay, I don't need to be anywhere right now and I think you could use the help." she added with a smile towards her former Professor, "I can keep watch over Amelia here or levitate her to your room if you prefer." she spoke softly not wanting to wake the elder witch,

"If you could help me sit her up, I can apparate directly to our room." Minerva replied moving toward the sofa as Hermione did the same, gently levitating the elder witch so that Minerva could wrap her arms around her; the gesture was a simple one but full of love. Minerva closed her eyes as she visualised her and Amelia's room and with a loud 'crack' was gone from the living room leaving Hermione alone for the moment.

Minerva settled Amelia down on to their king sized bed, the room a mixture of Gryffindor reds and golds and Ravenclaw blue and bronze; in essence it was a little bit of both of them but together it made them complete. Minerva took a moment to look down at her wife and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before leaving the room and returning to Hermione, as of right now there was nothing she could do for her beloved but she could be there for Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year to all my readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are a little slow but I assure you they will pick up within the next couple of chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from the story, Amelia, Tobias, and Isa.

Minerva returned to the living room startling Hermione who had taken root by the fire. "Minerva, I..." she paused in mid sentence looking over at the elder witch before shaking her head in what appeared to be defeat. There seemed little point in lying to the former headmistress any further, and her questioning gaze caused Hermione's resolve to falter,

"I'm in need of a place to stay." she managed her head dropping so as to avoid the disappointing look Minerva was sure to be giving her former student, "I lost my parents house." she added her gaze remaining fixed on the floor. Minerva stood for a moment before walking over to her former pupil and gently bringing her into a warm embrace, an aged hand gently lifted Hermione's chin until emerald green eyes locked with brown,

"You are always welcome here, and the same goes for Rose and Hugo. Hermione there is no shame in admitting you need assistance and I am glad that you sought me out." she paused for a moment and relinquished her hold on the younger witch, "I just wish that the circumstances had been better, Amelia's re-appearance whilst truly a blessing seems much like a case of deja vu; if you recall a similar night at Hogwarts all those years ago." she smiled as the recollection filtered across Hermione's features, a nod following as she ushered the young woman into the chair she had been sitting in earlier. Minerva moved across the room, with practised ease she relit the fire and poured another glass of firewhiskey for herself and Hermione before settling into the chair opposite the young witch, extending one of the glasses across the small expanse which Hermione gratefully took,

"Only it wasn't All Hallow's Eve, and you believed Amelia dead because of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Hermione replied taking a sip of the amber liquid from her glass, before resting it on her knee, "I believe a House-elf interrupted us then too." she added staring wistfully at the glass before her, "Those were some interesting and harrowing times." she remarked lifting the glass to her lips and taking another long sip,

"Indeed, and with the War following only a few months later it was hard to determine just how we would all fair." added Minerva taking a healthy sip from her own glass, "Did you know I'd sent Amelia away, told her to leave the castle only to learn that the Carrows had been waiting for her." Hermione shook her head, "No, what did the Carrows want with Amelia?" she asked hoping to draw the tale out from the elder woman, "It was all to do with her blood line from what Amelia detailed, she was charged with protecting Hogwarts; it took her sometime to explain in detail just exactly what that meant and most of it was only disclosed after the incident at the Burrow." Minerva's head dropped a little as she recalled that night, even now she felt guilty for her actions and still couldn't quite believe that Amelia had willingly taken the veritaserum,

"What incident at the Burrow?" Hermione asked her brow creasing with slight confusion, it had been some years since she had recalled memories from the War,

"Do you remember the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Minerva asked her gaze turning towards the younger witch as the events of that night slowly filtered across her features,

"Remus, told Harry to go. The three of us apparated to Tottenham Court Road right in the middle of traffic." a small smile appeared as she remembered that particular incident, "The rest of the Order fought the Death Eaters though." she added watching Minerva carefully,

"Indeed we did fight them, but Amelia had left the confines of the Burrow's wards to see if she could delay their arrival. Only it didn't go as well as she had planned and Tobias had to rescue her, bringing her back to my rooms at Hogwarts before taking her wand and returning to me. The Order felt that Amelia had betrayed them and me because of her disappearance, when in fact she'd been knocked out by a curse and returned to Hogwarts. I promised the Order answers and with Kingsley in tow I returned to Hogwarts; she offered me her glass of fire-whiskey in which to place the veritaserum. I learnt more from her in that night than I had in over fifty years." her words were laced with guilt despite the fact that Minerva knew Amelia had forgiven her long ago for that night, retelling the story ignited old fears and Minerva couldn't help but feel dejected once more,

"The Order distrusted Amelia, I can understand that Minerva but why did you feel the need to prove to them yourself that she could be trusted; surely you could have left her interrogation to the other Order members." Hermione asked softly still watching the elder woman intently,

"Would that have been fair? She'd been tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, I couldn't allow anyone other than me to do it. Leaving her at the hands of the other Order members would seem even more of a betrayal." came Minerva's reply, laced heavily with her familiar Scottish brogue; it was becoming clear to Hermione that her former Professor still harboured guilt over the incident,

"Amelia forgave you, didn't she?" Hermione asked receiving a nod from Minerva in return, "She did, that very night in fact. But I still feel guilty for my actions despite my good intentions."" she added smiling a little at Hermione,

"Amelia has always been forgiving, she'd probably forgive her Father for his actions in time. Since before the War and after things have not been easy, we've had our fair share of troubles but it is our love for each other that keeps us together. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and within this last year I have truly felt the meaning of those words. My wife is for the most part alive and well, the next few days and weeks are going to be difficult and I will require your assistance Hermione, Amelia isn't known for divulging information especially of a personal nature; she won't want to talk about what has happened but she will need to. I know it is a lot to ask of you but as my friend I need you." she spoke softly moving her gaze to that of Hermione's who reached over and placed a comforting hand on the elder woman's,

"I'll stay as long as you need me to, and until I get back on my feet. Between the three of us, we'll heal together." Hermione spoke softly, gently squeezing the elder woman's hand, "I think rest might be good for all of us." she added causing Minerva to nod.

Slowly and with her joints protesting at the movement Minerva rose from her chair extending her hand towards Hermione who took it as she too rose from her own chair,

"Let me show you your room." Minerva added and began to walk through the sitting room towards the stairs. Hermione following behind watching just how frail the former Headmistress of Hogwarts had become. As they ascended the stairs Minerva paused by a room a few doors down from her own,

"Here's the guest room, there is an en-suite attached to it. Everything you need should be there but knowing you Hermione I'm certain you have everything you need. Good night, Hermione and thank you." Minerva smiled warmly at the young witch before continuing along the hallway and to her own room, entering it silently so as not to disturb her wife. Closing the door behind her she let out a soft breath before transfiguring her clothes into night wear and slipping silently into bed; wrapping a protective arm across her wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Slowly starting to move forward with this, I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone aside from Amelia, Tobias, Isa and any other character I may have introduced in both this and Making Amends.

* * *

><p><p>

As Hermione entered the room Minerva had shown her she felt the magical wards around the room shift, gone were the muted colours and in their place came soft furnishings of burgundy and gold; reminiscent of her old rooms at Hogwarts. She smiled slightly at the care Minerva was showing despite having only turned up on her doorstep mere hours ago. Amelia's reappearance was a surprise yet welcome also, the elder witch having a habit of appearing just when she was needed but that still didn't explain her year long absence and Hermione was certain it would take more than a few days for recent events to come to light.

XXXX

Minerva woke to find the right side of the master bed cold, glancing around the darkened room her enhanced animagus sight picked out the lithe frame of her wife by the window, staring intently across the highlands that surrounded their home. She watched for a moment, content in the notion that her beloved Amelia was back with her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." she spoke softly, her voice filtering across the darkened room and reaching her wife's ears as she turned her gaze from the view and towards the bed, before returning her attention to the window; not quite wanting to engage in conversation at the early hour,

"The bed was cold." came Minerva's reply as she continued to watch her wife intently, despite being glad to see that she was awake; there was something different about her. In all the years of being married Amelia had often kept to herself but never had she withdrawn completely and yet Minerva sensed her doing just that,

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." came Amelia's reply, her gaze never leaving the window,

"Are the Highlands more captivating than me?" Minerva asked, the anger beginning to rise in her voice,

"What...I...no." came Amelia's shaky reply as she finally tore her gaze away from the window, to look directly at her wife, "I.." she hesitated uncertain what to say to the woman before her, the one thing she had longed to see over the course of the year and yet she had no words in which to explain her absence,

"Talk to me, love." came Minerva's soft reply, her scottish brogue becoming more apparent to which Amelia could only shake her head and flee their shared room; a soft sigh escaped from Minerva knowing full well that this was not going to be easy. Amelia was stubborn at the best of times but this was going to take far more work than Minerva had first envisioned.

XXXX

Amelia fled as far as the kitchen, only to be startled by Hermione sitting at the table sipping on a cup of tea,

"Hermione...I...what brings you here?" she asked, the shock evident in her voice as she studied the younger woman for a moment. Hermione was about to speak when Minerva's familiar voice filtered through from the doorway,

"Hermione is my guest, have we forgotten our good manners also?." her voice was laced with anger at her wife who seemed to have forgotten many things since waking, "If you cannot speak with me you will at least be civil to my guest." she added watching as her wife's shoulders slumped in defeat,

"Sorry, Hermione." Amelia managed not willing to meet the gaze of her wife, whom she was certain was staring intently at her as she made a beeline for the back door; leaving without another word to either Hermione or Minerva.

The highlands had always been a place she could escape to when her mind was filled with nothing but self doubt and it was a trait Minerva had learnt to live with since they'd been married, Amelia didn't know what had come over her since waking; only that being back in her marital home was different somehow. She stood gazing across the lush snow covered ground and took a deep meaningful breath, it had been a while since she had felt the coldness of air across her skin and despite the scars that still resided there she had left her cloak inside, and seemed willing to allow the coldness to skirt along her skin.

Minerva watched from the warmth of the kitchen but made no attempt to go after Amelia, an action that seemed to concern Hermione,

"Will you not go to her?" she asked sipping on her tea, concerned at the events that had just taken place,

"It will make no difference if I do." came Minerva's reply as she turned her gaze away from her wife, "She always escapes to the garden when it gets too much, the Highlands bring her a peace I cannot." she added taking a seat opposite Hermione and pouring herself a cup of tea from the pot Hermione had brewed,

"Has it been this way since the War?" Hermione asked watching her old Professor intently, who merely nodded in reply, "It has." she added, a sad smile appearing as she sipped at her tea.

XXXX

"Tobias." she called knowing that if she was here then he was likely to have followed,

"Miss?" he replied appearing beside her with a soft pop, "Thank you for bringing me home." she managed as the tears began to fall silently, "Did it work?" she asked looking toward the slightly fragile house-elf,

"Yous brought the wards down, Master wasn't pleased." the house-elf replied, watching as his former Miss nodded at his response, "Is Isa safe?" she asked,

"Yes, Mistress let us stay." replied Tobias, "You are welcome to stay, Tobias. When I freed you I never expected you to return to him." she spoke softly trying to understand why her former house-elf had returned to the Master that treated him so badly, Tobias didn't answer which didn't surprise Amelia in the slightest,

"My Father is very persuasive." she added shifting her gaze to the Highlands once more, she felt Tobias' magic as the house-elf disappeared from her side; Amelia took a slow breath before turning around and heading back into the house.

As she re-entered the kitchen she spied both Hermione and Minerva sipping tea at the table, she went to sit with Minerva when a knock to the door stopped her,

"Expecting someone?" she asked, looking intently at her wife as she rose from the table,

"No, I haven't been expecting anyone, although some appearances have been a welcomed reprieve." came Minerva's harsh tone, still unwilling to forgive her wife's previous comments as she slowly headed towards the door.

Slowly she unlocked the aged oak door to reveal Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister for Magic; he looked tired and Minerva graciously stepped back to allow him in,

"Good Morning, Minister. What brings you here at such an early hour?" she asked studying him slightly as she directed him towards the kitchen,

"I came to see Amelia, is she awake?" he asked stepping into the kitchen to have his own question answered by seeing the elder witch for himself,

"Ah, you are awake and feeling better I hope?" he asked looking at her intently, Amelia nodded and returned Kingsley's gaze with caution,

"What can I do for you this morning Minister?" she asked stepping nearer to Minvera who whilst concerned was pleasantly surprised by Amelia's actions,

"I came to give you this, your Father was given the Kiss this morning. This was the last of his belongings." he spoke with all the authority his position gave him and Amelia stopped suddenly as his words sunk in,

"He's dead?" she asked incredulously not wanting to believe the words Kingsley was speaking, she had seen her Father although held in a full body bind only hours ago and now to receive word that he was gone from this world was little too much to handle. She stumbled into the nearest chair startling Hermione for a brief moment before she spoke,

"Leave." she growled out, causing Kingsley to flinch as he placed the photograph on the table before he made a hasty retreat towards the front door.

Amelia's gaze fell towards the photograph, it was image she hadn't seen in years. A moving photograph of her and Minerva taken at the Manor one summer when the younger witch had to visit, her Father hadn't been there so Isabella had taken it upon herself to invite Minerva over for the day. It was a candid shot, that showed two young woman very much in love but it wasn't an image Amelia had ever dreamed her Father would have kept; for he had told her on numerous occasions that he didn't agree with the relationship.

A shaky hand reached toward it before stopping a mere inches from it, "I...I went to the Manor to see if the reports were true, he was waiting for me." she spoke softly her gaze not leaving the moving image of a happier time spent at her families home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long with this update, unfortunately this sees the conclusion to this story. However it is not the end for Amelia, Minerva and Hermione. I plan on showing Amelia's rehabilitation through a series of one-shots, which will include flashbacks to her and Minerva's time together. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and added this story to their story alerts. I hope you will join me for the one-shots when I get to writing them. Sorry if the ending doesn't do this justice, writers block at times is a pain.

So my thanks once again to everyone.

* * *

><p><p>

Minerva had hoped that Amelia would elaborate further but after her initial revelation her wife closed down once again, still staring blankly at the moving photograph. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rose from the chair taking the photograph with her, before exiting the kitchen. Amelia passed through the living room spying her shattered wand on the coffee table and paused, she couldn't remember it getting damaged let alone it shattering; she gently raised her right hand and stared at it. Embedded just under the skin were small fragments of elm wood, and light burns marred the once smooth flesh; yet Amelia couldn't remember getting injured.

"Minerva." she called her voice shaky as she slowly dropped her right hand, the familiar feeling of her wife entering the room calmed her a little,

"Yes, love." Minerva replied softly concern evident in her voice as she looked towards Amelia,

"I..I don't remember." she looked at Minerva with confusion, "Help me." she added softly. Minerva's brow creased with concern as she moved towards Amelia, "Don't remember what?" she asked trying to determine just what it was Amelia couldn't remember, in return she received a blank look from her wife who merely shook her head.

Minerva sighed, "Wait right there." she spoke softly, heading back into the kitchen to speak with Hermione.

Hermione looked up when Minerva re-entered the kitchen, "Is everything all right?" she asked causing the elder woman to shake her head, "No, I'll be taking Amelia to St Mungo's. The house is yours until I return, please make yourself at home." she added with a soft smile as she moved back to the living room,

"Gra, are you ready?" she asked softly trying not to startle Amelia any more than necessary, the other woman just nodded and extended her left hand toward Minerva who graciously took it and led her wife towards the fireplace.

Minerva took a handful of floo powder and pulled her wife toward her, throwing the powder into the fireplace she called aloud, "St Mungo's" and in an instant they were gone.

They arrived in the reception area of St Mungo's startling numerous members of staff as it was very rare nowadays that anyone floo'd in. Minerva gently guided Amelia towards the reception desk only to be intercepted by a former student,

"Headmistress McGonagall?" the healer called, smiling widely at her former Headmistress, "That would be Mrs McGonagall now, Susan." Minerva replied with a smile of her own, "What brings you here?" Susan enquired, looking towards the woman Minerva was holding gently,

"Amelia has wand fragments in her right hand, I was hoping you could remove them and tell me if anything else is affecting her." Minerva spoke softly not wanting to spook Amelia who was looking around the reception area of St Mungo's with a frown on her face, she didn't want to be here of that she was certain and her grip tightened on Minerva with each passing second,

"Of course." she smiled brightly before turning her attention to Amelia, "Mrs McGonagall can you come with me, I'd like to take a look at your hand." Amelia looked first at Minerva who nodded and then to Susan who had extended her hand toward the elder woman,

"You'll be here when I'm done?" she asked Minerva fear dancing across her features at the thought that Minerva wouldn't be, "Yes, my Gra. I'll be here." Minerva replied watching with growing concern as Amelia released her grip and took hold of Susan's hand.

Minerva sighed deeply as she took a seat in the waiting area, hoping the news wouldn't be as grave as she thought.

Amelia was led by Susan into one of the examination rooms, as Susan closed the door Amelia immediately went towards the window and stared out onto the hospital's courtyard, it appeared to Susan just from observing Amelia that she longed to be outside; a few flicks of her wand and soon a diagnosis was forming. There appeared to be new cuts over older ones on Amelia's arms and back, the wand fragments in her hand were visible upon the diagnosis as well as the lingering and lasting affects of the Imperius Curse. It seemed to have been cast multiple times which could numerous after effect including memory loss, banishing the diagnosis Susan moved toward Amelia,

"Mrs McGonagall, I need to remove the fragments from you hand, it will only take a moment." she spoke softly watching for any reaction from the elder witch who merely turned and stretched out her damaged hand, Susan began the incantation to removed the fragments lifting each one out and resting them on a nearby table until all the fragments had been removed, the scaring was minimal but would still be visible.

"All done, Minerva is still waiting for you in the reception area." she added with a soft smile, which caused Amelia to shake her head,

"Why would she be waiting for me, I never went back to get her. Its been years since I last saw Minerva McGonagall." she spoke with all seriousness in her voice which startled Susan a little, "I assure you she is waiting for you." Susan replied with a soft smile, which caused Amelia to frown slightly, "She's really here?" she asked truly not believing the healer, "Yes, look at your left hand and tell me what you see." Susan asked watching as Amelia's gaze fell upon her left hand and the wedding band, slowly with her now healed right hand she removed the ring from her finger and gave it closer inspection, _'MM&AG Always and forever.' _was engraved upon the underside of the gold band, "We got married, she waited for me." her voice was barely above a whisper as she placed the ring back on her finger and with a smile looked up at Susan,

"Am I done?" she asked, "Yes, but I need you to wait here for a moment." Susan replied leaving the examination room to look for Minerva, the former Headmistress was still sat in the waiting area,

"Minerva, I've removed the wand fragments from her hand but it is also clear that she has been cursed numerous times with Imperius which is causing her memory to fragment. Just now she assured me that you wouldn't be waiting for her as she had failed to come back for you, I had to remind her about the ring on her finger. Its not going to be easy, it will take time for the curse to fade completely but your wife is in there and fighting to get back to you. There are fresh cuts across the old ones on her hand and back, but they don't require healing; she needs to go home, rest and talk about whatever memory she remembers." Susan added with a small smile, Minerva nodded relieved that her wife was going to be fine in the long term, it was just the short term that she needed to worry about,

"I'll take her home and we'll go from there." she smiled, "Thank you, Susan. Amelia would be very proud of the young woman you have become." she added giving Susan's shoulder a soft squeeze, "Thank you." the young healer replied, "She's just in the room over there." she added before disappearing off to take care of another charge.

Taking a deep breath Minerva summoned all her Gryffindor courage and walked over to the room, Amelia was currently occupying; spying her wife gazing out upon the courtyard,

"You know I spent a few days out in that courtyard, recovering after being hit with four Stunners." she spoke candidly of her time spent here after that fateful night, hoping perhaps to gain a reaction from her wife,

"Fudge wouldn't let me come and see you, thought I'd do some irreparable damage to Umbridge if I left the Ministry." came the soft reply from Amelia as she recalled the argument she had with Fudge, "I did come and check up on you, but the healers wouldn't allow me to see you." she added pulling her gaze from the window and taking in the sight of her beloved,

"Can we go home now? I feel like I've been away from you for too long." she spoke candidly, as if her memory was trying to remember the last time she had been with her wife, "Of course." replied Minerva extending her hand towards Amelia who gratefully took it,

"I've missed you." she whispered softly pulling the younger witch into a warm embrace before turning on the spot, and reappearing in the living room at Caithness. It had been awhile since Minerva had apparated, let alone apparated with someone so close to her; the sensation wasn't an unpleasant one.

"Sorry." Amelia managed as she stepped back from Minerva, "I should have warned you." she smiled slightly, "Will you help me get better? I don't want to be lost any more." she spoke softly still holding her gaze with Minerva,

"I'll help, love. Always. We'll get through this together." Minerva added placing a chaste kiss upon Amelia's cheek, having spied Hermione smiling from the doorway, "As a family, we'll get through this." she reasoned, beckoning Hermione towards them before enveloping her into a hug as well.


End file.
